Last Love
by regianamiranda
Summary: oneshoot/chanbaek/baekyeol/kaisoo


**Author : Rahma_fis **

**Happy reading**

Langit terang memastikan cuaca hari mendukung keadaan hati kedua insan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka tersenyum cerah kearah kamera, ya mereka sedang mengambil gambar diri. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka begitu kentara.

Terlihat namja yang lebih pendek dari namja satunya sedang memajukan bibir manisnya dan namja tinggi disampingnya tersenyum indah memamerkan deretan gigi yang rapih. Banyak gambar yang mereka ambil sepertinya hari itu hari yang panjang untuk keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, biarlah mereka menikmati indahnya kebersamaan, sampai waktu membentengi mereka untuk menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Dan sekarang pun benteng itu sudah terpampang jelas di kehidupan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan semakin terlihat pendek ketika berada didekat Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi nan tampan yang memilih Baekhyun sebagai perlengkap jiwanya yang mungkin sudah ditakdirkan oleh tuhan.

Mereka tidak memandang status dan norma kehidupan yang sejalan, yaitu berpasangan sebagaimana layaknya yeoja dan namja. Mereka sadar, hubungan yang selama ini dijalani merupakan tindakan salah tapi mereka tidak bisa menghapus coretan suratan takdir yang sudah menuliskan keduanya untuk bersatu.

Hidup ini memang tidak semudah apa yang dibayangkan,setelah lepas dari cobaan dan mendapatkan akhir yang indah,bukankah akan datang cobaan yang selanjutnya,dan begitupun seterusnya,hingga Tuhan sudah menyelesaikan akhir tak selamanya digeluti kebahagian.

Lembar demi lembar Baekhyun membuka album foto dipangkuannya. Berbagai ekspresi ia tujukan saat melihat setiap dari gambar yang tertempel disana. Secerah apapun senyuman diwajahnya, dapat terlihat jelas keperihan yang disalurkan dari hatinya saat ini. Hanya pedih dan sakit yang menyelimuti hari-hari nya kini. air mata? jangan tanyakan seberapa banyak butiran bening itu ia keluar kan sia-sia, dan sekarang pun rasanya ia tidak ada tenaga untuk menangis, lagi pula mungkin air mata nya sudah habis. Dulu ia menangis hanya karena bahagia dan terharu bukan perih yang dirasakan kini.

FLASHBACK.

Deru nafas tersenggal-senggal terdengar jelas dari namja mungil berparas cantik ini. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hijaunya, sepertinya ia sedang buru-buru sekali,dan benar saja dari raut wajahnya yang manis terlihat sangat khawatir, " _ahh kalau saja noona tidak menyuruhku menemaninya berbelanja, mungkin dari tadi aku sudah sampai dirumah yeollie_ " Baekhyun terus saja meruntuki noonanya, SooRa. Pasalnya SooRa selalu mengajak Baekhyun menemaninya berbelanja dengan alasan selera Baekhyun tinggi dan pas untuknya, dan itu hanya menguntungkan SooRa saja tidak untuk Baekhyun yang merasa waktunya dibuang sia-sia, seperti saat ini. Baekhyun harusnya berada dirumah Chanyeol, namjachingunya. Karena Chanyeol sedang sakit dan biassanya Baekhyun akan tiba pagi-pagi untuk merawat Chanyeol, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Baekhyun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Karena rumah Chanyeol terbilang cukup megah dan mewah ia jadi tidak langsung sampai cepat dikamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun Pov

Para maid Chanyeol tersenyum sopan padaku ketika aku sedang berjalan. Ya, mereka memang sudah mengenalku dan memberlakukanku sama seperti Chanyeol karena aku sering kesini untuk menemani si tiang listik bodoh itu. Hah bagaimana tidak bodoh, sudah kuperingati untuk tidak bermain basket dulu karena ia sudah menunjukkan gejala-gejala demam kemarin, tapi ia bersikeras untuk bermain basket dengan kembarannya di kampus si tiang Kris Wu itu, ditambah kemarin hujan dan jadilah mereka bermain basket hujan-hujanan ckckck dasar.

Tapi aku kasihan padanya, hidupnya tergolong mewah dan berkecukupan tapi orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena dan alhasil peruasahaannya diurus olehnya dan noona nya, Park Yura.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut kamar ini, ya sekarang aku sudah dikamar Chanyeol dan akan jadi kamar kita kelak. " yeollie " panggilku, aku beralih kekamar mandi tapi hasilnya nihil dan ia tidak ada dikamar. Aku memilih bertanya kepada seorang maid karena aku sudah cukup lelah mencari kesemua ruangan.

" _tuan Chanyeol ada di dapur_..." aku langsung melesat kedapur ketika mengetahui dia ada disana walaupun sepertinya maid itu belum selesai bicara.

Baekhyun Pov End

" _yeollie aku men._..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sesampainya di dapur, pandangannya lurus pada sebuah objek yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sehingga kehilangan kendali kerja otak. Mungkin itu berlebihan, tapi benar adanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sudah kelewat khawatir dan terburu-buru datang, lalu sesampainya disana kau disuguhi adegan menyayat hati, persembahan dari sang namjachingu. Ya, Chanyeol sedang disuapi oleh seorang namja yang tak kalah mungil dengan kedua buah bola mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Bukan hanya itu yang Baekhyun lihat, jarak antara keduanya begitu dekat dan sepertinya Chanyeol begiu menikmati. " _Baekki_ " Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan wajah menunduk.

" _kenapa kau baru datang, eoh?_ " ucap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

" _aku ada sedikit urusan...Kyungsoo apa kabar?_ " Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah namja yang dipanggilnya tadi, berusaha memasang senyum pada seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupan Chanyeol.

"_aku baik, wah kau tambah cantik dan manis ne Baekki _" sambut Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. matanya menagkap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Ada arti terselubung dikedua tatapan itu dan itu hanya mereka yang tau.

" _Ahh kau juga...bagaimana kau bisa disini? Mana kkamjong?_ " Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

" _heum.. aku sudah.. putus dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea. Dimana-mana lebih enak dinegara sendiri ketimbang di negara orang lain walaupun jepang indah dan bagus tapi aku merindukan suasana di seoul_ " jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput.

" _kau benar, eum tapi kenapa kau bisa putus..ahh sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, jadi selamat datang kembali diseoul_ " ujar Baekhyun. ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana.

" _Kau tidak mau duduk? Kau bilang kau sedang sakit _" ketus Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

" _ne.. aku sedang sakit, kau tatap seperti itu aku tambah sakit _" desisnya berjalan kearah tempat duduk dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. kalau ada orang keempat diruangan ini mungkin ia tau betapa mirisnya senyuman Kyungsoo saat ini.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak membahas masalah mereka bertiga, biarkanlah itu terkikis oleh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia tau sakit yang dulu pernah ada sampai sekarang pun belum sirna sempurna.

Chanyeo Pov

Dengan mereka bersikap seperti ini justru membuatku semakin terluka, mereka saling bertukar senyum, bercengkraman begitu nyaman tanpa perduli isi hatinya masing-masing. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguki setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya. Jujur aku merindukan keadaan seperti ini, tertawa bersama, saling bertukar cerita tapi tidak seperti ini keadaannya, semuatidak murni dan penuh kepalsuan. Aku tau itu.

Chanyeo Pov End

Hubungan mereka bertiga memang terlalu rumit. Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sejak memasuki sekoah menengah, walaupun Baekhyun siswa pindahan dari jepang, tapi karena sifatnya yang periang dan mudah bergaul ia jadi berteman dengan Chanyeol yang juga terkenal sebagai happy virus.

Baekhyun memang bukan orang jepang tapi seusai sekolah high school junior ia pindah ke jepang bersama keluarga nya yang mempunyai bisnis disana. Kembali ke Seoul pun ia tidak datng sendirian, ia membawa seorang namja yang ternyata sudah ditunangkan dengan nya. Kim jong in pun masuk sekolah yang sama dengan nya Baekhyun.

"heuh" Baekhyun menyeka peluh didahinya, matahari siang ini sepertinya terlalu bersemangat untuk nmenyinari kota Seoul. Seterik apapun matahari saat ini, tidak menghalangi kesibukan kota tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia tetap gigih menunggu Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya, Baekhyun sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena tadi pagi ia berangkat bersama Chanyeol, dan...Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo ingin berbelanja sayuran dan Chanyeol menawari untuk mengantarnya ke Super Market.

Ditambah hari ini ada latihan vokal di organisasinya. jadi Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang duluan .Sekarang lihat, bahkan Baekhyun sudah satu jam menunggu didepan gerbang gedung kampus, tapi yang dinanti belun juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sudah sering kali ini terjadi, dan Baekhyun tau itu kerena apa. Kali ini apakah Baekhyun harus mencoba menahan kesal sekaligus sesak secara bersamaan. Tanpa terasa air mata itu akhirnya turun dengan sendiri nya. Dinding kokoh yang sudah dipertahankannya selama ini, runtuh sudah.

' IN BOOK STORE '

Hening menyelimutu keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan serius mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya, sesekali membaca buku yang menurutnya menarik. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, ia memandang I Phone digenggamannya, terpasang wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis sebagai wallpaper. Lama ia menatap wajah namja yang sudah membuatnya merasakan bangkit dari hidupnya yang sempat terpuruk. Namja itu juga yang mengenalkan nya arti cinta sejati. Tapi ada apa dengan hati dan juga otak Chanyeol saat ini,begitu berbalik.

" _Chanyeol-ah_ " Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yg memanggilnya.

" _Kau...kenapa_ " tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dalam .

" _ani, hem...ayo kita lanjutkan_ " Chanyeol menggeleng seraya mmemasukan I Phone nya kesaku celana dan segera menghampiri Kyugsoo. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan melanjutkan pencarian buku untuk Kyungsoo.

" Mianhae Baekki " lirih Chanyeol pelan.

Berjalan sendirian di koridor kampus dengan melamun,entah apa yang kini sedang ia pikirkan,yang pasti itu bersangkutan dengan hatinya saat ,wajah Baekhyun sangat lesu bahkan tidak berekspresi sama lagi yang membuat happy virus nakal satu ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan,kalau bukan...BRUK

" _ah_ " rintih Baekhyun memegang lututnya.

" _Mianhae..._ " ucap seseorang yang menabrak Baekhyun. Tunggu, suara ini batin Baekhyun yakin tapi ia enggan mengangkat kepalanya, bahkan rasanya ia a cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Kalau saja kakinya tidak terkilir. Namja itu menurunkan badannya membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Perlahan gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet seseoarang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ia rindukan.

" _Baekki-ah_ " pekik namja itu yang diketahui adalah Park Chanyeol.

" _hmm.._ " akhirnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum, dan langsung saja Chanyeol menepak tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat. " yeollie aku sesak " ujar Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskannya, sungguh sebenarnya keduanya merindukan rasa hangat ini.

Hampir dua minggu Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ia menghindarinya. Bukan apa-apa, ia mau memulihkan perasaannya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sejak hari saat Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol ia tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, Chanyeol sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan tidak jarang ia menghuungi Baekhyun. Demi tuhan Chanyeol sangat menyesal saat itu, melupakan untuk menjemput Baekhyun sebenarnya sengaja untuk dilupakan.

" _mianhae Baekki... aku..mianhae.. "_ lirih Chanyeol masih terjaga memeluk Baekhyun. mereka terdiam rasanya lidah Baekhyun kelu untuk berkata-kata.

" _biarkan seperti dulu_ " seru Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran nyaman yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan keadaan keliling.

Kyungso mungkin merasa dirinya adalah orang paling jahat didunia ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya atau memikirkan perasaannya. Ini terlalu naif, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada disamping Chanyeol, dan ia berusaha keras agar selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol tapi hatinya sakit kalau mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sahabatnya. Setega itukah ia memisah kedua insan yang sudah saling bertautan kasih. Salahnya, ia tidak pintar memanfaatkan keadaan waktu dulu, dimana ia masih peringkat satu dihati Chanyeol.

Cklekk...

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, ia tau siapa yang datang ke apartementnya dan langsung masuk kekamarnya kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

" _kau menangis?_ " tanya Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

_" __aku tidak pintar berbohong, dan kau tau jawaabannya_ " jawab Kyungsoo menatap kebawah.

" _mianhae...karena aku mencintai kalian berdua_ " lirih Chanyeol.

" _kau salah, kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mencintainya, bahkan itu sangat terlihat jelas_ " desis Kyungsoo.

" _huh, entahlah.. tapi aku merasakannya _" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo pun langsung menatap Chanyeol.

" _kau bukan merasakannya tapi kau memikirkannya, kau hanya mengingat perasaanmu dulu padaku dan sekarang tidak tersisa sedikitpun..hmm..sedangkan dengan Baekhyun kau tidak perlu mengingat perasaanmu karena hatimu yang akan mengingatkannya_ " jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar tuturan Kyungsoo, itulah yang membuatnya kagum pada sosok didepannya ini, ia begitu peduli pada orang lain walaupun itu menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol pun membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo, bukankah perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan. Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang

" _kau tetap sahabatku_ " ucap Chanyeol mengusap pucuk surai Kyungsoo.

Sinar matahari pagi merambat masuk kedalam sela-sela jendela kamar, perlahan namun pasti sinar itu mengusik mata Baekhyun yang masih terjaga di alam mimpinya, sedikit menggeliat dan perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka matanya. Dan pandangan pertama yang ia dapati yaitu namja tinggi dengan senyuman lima jarinya sedang bersandar di meja belajar seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" _sudah bangun chagi_ " sapa Chanyeol.

" _heum sudah tapi terpaksa.._." jawabnya malas.

" _ya, kau ini, ini kan hari minggu..ayo kita jalan-jalan, ketimbang kau menemani SooRa noona shoping _" tawar Chanyeol semangat.

" _ne, baiklah karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong jadi ku terima ajakan kencanmu_ " ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol genit.

" _haha, ne apa katamu saja, walaupun ku tau itu fitnah_ " ledek Chanyeol langsung di lempari bantal dari sang empunya.

" _Ya, yeoliie ... gendong aku _" pinta Baekhyun manja.

" _dengan senang hati_ " Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun kebawah untuk menjadi lebih romantis sejak pertemuan di koridor. Dan itu adalah awal yang indah utuk mereka berbaikan

" _Yeolli aku mau es krim strawberry_ " pinta Baekhyun dengan nada memelas dibarengi puppy eyes nya,

" _ne chagi_ " Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman dekat sungai han.

Baekhyun memandang heran Chanyeol, yang dipandang pun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas seraya mengeluarkan i phone nya.

" _tadi kau bilang akan membelikan aku es krim, kenapa sekarang malah duduk _" sungut Baekhyun.

" _oh hhehe, mian aku lupa_ " sungguh tidak logis jawabanmu park Chanyeol.

" _Ya, kau ini tulalit atau apa?, baru 5 etik aku mengatakan nya kau sudah lupa_ " ucap Baekhyun sedikit risih pada namja chingu nya ini. yang bodohnya tidak habis-habis.

" _Aku bukan tulalit,tapi aku diabetes, karena selalu manis yang berlebihan dari wajahmu_" goda Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun berblushing ria.

Sudah lama mereka tidak mendapat suasana seperti ini lebih tepatnya semenjak kedatangan... " _ne..apa? kau sekarang sedang dimana?_ " tanyan Chanyeol khawatir pada seorang di sebrang sana, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung pada Chanyeol.

" _wae_ " tanya Baekhyun ikut berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol

" _Kyungsoo terkena masalah, disuper market dia lupa membawa uang_ " jelas Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan panik. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil hampir setara dengan wajah biasa.

In supermarket

Kyungsoo menoleh tersenyum hangat saat diketahui orang yang ditunggunya sudah sampai tapi senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat melihat seseorang yang tidk asing dibelakang Chanyeol.

" _Kyungsoo_ " panggil Chanyeol segera mnghampiri Kyungsoo.

"_mianhae, aku merepotkan kalian _" lirih Kyungsoo.

" _ani, mari kita selesaikan urusanmu _" Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo untuk berjalan duluan dan Chanyeol berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

Tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kejanggalan menghantui hubunganmu ? . berdiam diri berusaha tegar tapi aslinya sesak didalam, membicarakannya langsung bahwa kau terluka atau mungkin mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan mengakhiri ikatan hatimu dengannya. Sayangnya Baekhyun tak berani mengambil pilihan yang ketigannya. Cintanya pada Chanyeol terlalu kaku ia selalu berusaha tegar dan tak berani berontak, ia takut Chanyeol mencap nya kekanakan. Kenapa harus takut? Bukankah dari awal ketika kau memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih pada pasangan berarti kau sudah menerima apa adanya.

Siang ini Baekhyun ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke toko buku dan lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum miris saat mendengar penolakkan Chanyeol " _kau sedang bersamanya, eoh?_ " lirih Baekhyun sangat pelan.

Bahagia ketika orang yang kau suKai juga menyuKaimu. Begitulah perasaan Baekhyun dulu saat ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun juga menyuKainya.

Baekhyun Pov

Aku yakin ini hanya perasaan takut. Yaa tuhan kenapa harus aku yang dihadapi perasaan ini, apakah ini ujianmu untuk percintaanku ini, jujur aku ia merebutnya kembali..dan aku belum siap merasakan kehilangan.

Dulu mungkin Chanyeol mencintainya, dan kami bersahabat. Wajar kalau Chanyeol menceritakan keluh kisah kasinya padaku, dan aku beruntung belum memiliki perasaan seperti saat ini. kalau tidak, aku tidak tau betapa garangnya hati ini ini terbakar api cemburu saat Chanyeol menceritakan Kyungsoo padaku yang notabennya adalah tetangga Chanyeol waktu dulu. Tetapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan kebetulan Kyungsoo juga satu sekolah dengan kami. Bukankah seorang sahabat ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia begitupu aku, aku ingin mendekatkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol karena aku mengikuti ekskul vokal dan itu sama seperti Kyungsoo. Disanalah aku mulai mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol. Satu langkah berhasil, dua langkah sukses dan tiga langkah... entah mengapa aku tidak rela melakukan pendekatan antar mereka lagi. Aku mulai mengerti mengapa, ya karena aku mulai mencintainya. Saat itu juga lah aku putuskan untuk berhenti mendekatkan mereka, hey? Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat orang yang kau suKai dekat dengan orang lain dan itu karena ulahmu sendiri.

Semenjak aku bersahabat dengan Chanyeol aku hampir melupakan Kai yang statusnya adalah tunanganku, jangan salah paham dulu! Kami sama-sama tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini jadi Kai mengijinkanku bersama siapapun.

Aku bingung dengan sikap chanyeo yang biasa saja saat aku tidak mendekatkannya dengan Kyungsoo lagi yang biasanya ia selalu cerita dengan semangat tentang Kyungsoo padaku. Aku sakit kalau meningat itu. Dan sesuatu yang membuatku berdiri kaku saat itu adalah Chanyeol mengatakan cintanya padaku. Ohh ayolah ini bukan mimpi kan, aku sempat berfikir, jangan memperpainkan ku karena aku sedang gundah.. tapi ini nyata. Dia benar-benar menyuKaiku. Dia bilang dia sadar sebenarnya aku lah yang membuatnya nyaman, soal Kyungsoo ia hanya terobsesi. Dan aku suka penuturan itu.

Satu sekolah sudah tau bahwa dua mood maker ini menjadi sepasang kekasih yaitu aku Chanyeol. Kai pun sudah tau, dan segera meminta perjodohan kami dibatalkan karena ia juga sedang tergila-gila dengan seseorang. Aku penasaran.. Kai bilang satu organisasi denganku dan ciri-ciri yang aku dapatkan matanya bulat tubuh mungil seperti ku, pintar memasak, lemah lembut..siapa lagi kalau bukan do Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya masa SMA ku dipenuhi dengan pengalaman. Aku berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuaku yang sudah setuju membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Kai. Karena mereka lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya. Aku pun mencoba mengenalkan Chanyeol pada keluarga ku dan ya mereka menyetujuinya, mengingat itu semua aku ingin kembali kemasa itu. Bahagia, nyaman, tidak seperti sekarang hanya dipenuhi rasa khawatir dan ketakutan

Baekhyun Pov End

Suasana kota seoul memang selalu dipenuhi oleh kegiatan dan kesibukan. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang disana, mengejar waktu yang semakin menghimpit. Hanya seseorang dengan berpaKaian t-shirt hitam bertulis boy di padu dengan jeans biru dan ditambah sepatu sketct membungkus kakinya. Ia hanya memandang kosong jalanan sembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ditiang pinggir jalan. Sepertinya ia suka suasana ramai kota ini. Matanya memicing ketika ia menangkap bayangan objek yang dikenalnya. Cukup, ia tau akan begini jadinya ia ingin berontak. Ingi sekali, tapi egonya mengatakan tidak. Come on Baekhyun sampai kapan kau akan bertahan pada pisau belati yang menyayat harimu. Chanyeol milikmu bukan milik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol Pov

Hari ini hari terakhir aku menemani Kyungsoo, ia akan kembali ke jepang, entah apa yang ia fikirkan. dari jepang ke sini setelah disini lalu kejepang lagi. Aku tau mungkin ia ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu setelah putus dengan Kai, ck aku jadi ingat waktu SMA setelah aku menjadi kekasih baekki, Kai meminta kami lebih tepatnya Baekhyun untuk mendekatkannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadilah Baekhyun mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo walau aku sudah tau Kyungsoo menyukaiku. Ia mengatakan cintanya padaku. Sayang sekali aku sudah mencintai Baekhyun. aku juga bilang padanya kalau dulu aku semat menyukainya. Tapi tidak setelah aku mengenal baekki. Ya malaikat kecil yang merubah hidupku menjadi lebih hangat. Untungnya Kyungsoo mengerti dan ia menyesal mengapa selagi cinta ada tidak ada ucap diantara kita. Ya begitulah rumitnya cinta, susah ditebak kalau kau benar-benaar mengenailnya. Aku bahagia Kai pun berhasi mendekati Kyungsoo lalu ia pun menjadi sepasang kekasi walaupun aku yakin Kyungsoo masih memendam perasaanya padaku, aku tau itu matanya mengungkapkan semuanya.

Setelah lulus kami berpisah, aku dan baekki melanjutkan di universitas yang sama sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo pindah ke jepang. Hubunganku berjalan lancar, sampai sekarang akupu sudah bertunangan dengan baekki, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu kejanggalan dihatiku, aku merasa ia berubah sejak Kyungsoo datang.. aku akui aku banyak mnghabiskanwaktu dengan Kyungsoo tapi seo;ah ia menghindariku karena aku melupakannya. Kalau begitu ia salah. Tidak sedetikpun dihidupku melipakan Baekhyun hanya saja saat ini Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkanku. Aku mohon kau mengerti Baekhyun

Chanyeo Pov End

Sepulangnya Chanyeol kembali keruma ia menerima pesan singkat dari Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengannya dikafe dekat kampus. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, baru ia fikirkan orangnya sudah mengajak bertemu.

Chanyeol pun bergegas kesana seraya mengingatkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf soal tidak bisa mengantar tadi.

In Kafe

Baekhyun terus mengaduk-aduk kopi dihadapannya. Tatapannya mengikuti alur gerak kopi itu, tak lama kemudian lamunannya buyar saat ada yang memanggilnya. " baekki sapa Chanyeol sambil menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas " mereka memang selalu seperti itu, berciuman tidak mengenal tempat dan suasana . " ada apa? " heum aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya.. lets break " ucap Baekhyun pasti. Pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya terdiam. Chanyeo mencari kebohongan dimata Baekhyun. siapa tau ia sedang bercanda saat ini. Kalau begitu ini sungguh tidak lucu. " kau pasti tau alasannya " lanjut Baekhyun memandang bawah lantai. " Kau kekanakan " desis Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. " aku memang kekanakkan dan itulah aku , masalah? " jawab Baekhyun sinis. Tunggu ini seperti bukan Baekhyun. ia selalu ramah tapi sekarang..." aku tidak masalah, tapi itu masaah untuk hubungan kita " jawab Chanyeol drastis. " yasudah, nyata nya hubungan kita memang sudah terkena masalah " ketus Baekhyun. " hmm...aku kecewa denganmu, kukira kau bisa mengerti " lirih Chanyeol. "sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengerti" jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu beranjak pergi. " aku mencintaimu, kau harus tau itu " ucap Chanyeol pelan

FLASHBACK OFF

Pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat yang diselimuti embun yang menyejukkan hati ditambah kicauan burung yang merdu menyanyikan lagu penyambut pagi. Membuat pagi ini bersahaja, begitupun Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dibalik jendela kamarnya menyaksikan kesibukan alam. Ia ingin bangkit, hidupnya masih panjang. Dunia menunggunya.

" _Hmm _" ia menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya meraba matanya di pantulan cermin, setetes air matanya jatuh begitu saja tapi senyum itu tetap tidak pudar, cepat-cepat dihapus air mata iu dengan hati-hati. Seakan tidak boleh terlepas sedikitpu.

" _hai.._" Sapa seseorang dari luar menghampiri Baekhyun

" _selamat pagi baekki _" ucap park yura noona chanyeo.

" _ne_ " ucap Baekhyun singkat. " eum selamat pagi yeollie, ucap yura menatap sendu mata Baekhyun " lagi-lagi hening memeluk mereka sampai yura membuka mulut dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar.

Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol Baekhyun dipinta agar tinggal dirumah Chanyeol dengan alasan karena di Baekhyun lah chanyeo hidup. Ya, kecelakaan satu tahun lalu membuat chanyeo meninggal hari itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja merajut tali kasih kembali tapi na'as tuhan punya tujuan lain sehingga mobil mereka tertabrak truk, stelah diketahui jantung Chanyeol pecah dan akhirnya meninggal sedangkan Baekhyun mengalami benturan keras dikepala sehingga saraf otak yang membuatnya hars mengalami kebutaan dan disitulah tuhan menunjukkan anugrahnya, mata chanyeo didonorkan untuk Baekhyun yang selamat.

Cinta memang tak harus bersama ketika kau kehilangannya bukankah ada cinta yang baru yang akan menjemput mu. Tapi rasa sayang lah yang membuatmu enggan menghampiri rasa baru itu.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan menunggu saat ia dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol dinaungan tuhan.

End

**RnR Please ^^**

**.**


End file.
